The present invention relates to a method and system for configuring network-connected apparatuses.
In recent years, apparatuses with an embedded computer such as mobile phones and home information appliances have become increasingly sophisticated. This has complicated configuration items for adjusting the operation of the apparatuses. For optimal operation of the apparatuses, a user must appropriately set the configuration items. However, for conventional apparatuses, the user needs to appropriately set the configuration items for every new apparatus the user introduces, and this has bothered the user. This problem is especially pronounced if the user is not experienced at using the apparatus.
There are known techniques by which an apparatus automatically set minimum configuration items required for the apparatus to operate.
For example, there is a technique for automatically setting a required address setting when an apparatus is connected to a network.
However, it is difficult for each apparatus to automatically set configuration items unique to the type of the apparatus. In addition, without user information, the apparatus cannot automatically set configuration items related to user preferences.
As a measure to alleviate this problem, a method disclosed in JP-A-2003-52090 is known. This method includes obtaining configuration information from apparatuses of the same type connected with a target apparatus via a network, and setting the configuration information as setting values of configuration items for the target apparatus.